Sherlock Holmes: Song of Bandits
by Gypsy Amelia
Summary: Right after Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows. Sherlock is back and as he follows trail after trail, he soon finds that he is caught up in his worst nightmare. Wil he turn the dile of fate, or wil all his loved ones succumb to a fiery grave? Simza/Holms DISCONTINUED FOR NOW
1. Back from the Dead

**WELCOME! I am the author of this lovely story. This story will defiantly me mirroring a movie, as in it will have a sound track. I will give you the links and the cues for the music and you may do as you wish. I am very excited for this story, it has been stirring around in my head for quite some time now. I am now officially releasing it! :D I don't have a beta reader so if a person wanted to do that, I would be very happy. :D There is only 1 cue in this story, here is the link(take spaces out): www. youtube. com/watch?v=5DPxO2hcaYE**

**I might even make a website for the music cues instead of giving them to you by link, but we'll see. Also let me know how the music cue worked, review and tell me. :)**

**Thank You for reading! Enjoy!**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock Holmes)**

* * *

><p>Two deaths in one day. That was just a bit too much for her to handle. When Simza had finally reached the Gypsy camp, she was greeted by many friends seeking knowledge about Rene and the others. She only shook her head at them and fell into their welcome embrace. Some would ask about the strange man that rode the pony. She growled and snapped at them and retreated into her tent. She then laid on her bed and sobbed. Her tears fell for her brother, her friends and for Holmes.<p>

She would never admit it but over the course of their stay together, she had develop a slight... how could she put it... crush? No... stirring, for him. She had almost loathed him in the beginning, but she had realized that the hate had been something else entirely. But that didn't matter now, he was gone.

* * *

><p>"GODDAMNYOU!" Watson stormed out of his office, the door slamming onto the wall behind it causing pictures to fall to the floor. "Wait! wait-" Holmes scurried after him, yanking the tight camouflage suit from his buttocks. "No Holmes! I thought you were dead! There is no excuse for this- none! This behavior is completely unexceptable! All of the world thinks you're dead!" Holmes stop probing at his shoulder and beamed. "Exactly my dear friend!" Watson stared at him, in mock horror. "And why on earth's green ground, would you want that?"<p>

_(Cue Music)_

Sherlock smirked and shook him head, he stepped forward and began to pace rather lightly. "tut tut tut, Watson. When people **assume** that I died..." Watson rolled his eyes at Holmes accusatory tone. "They had come to the logical conclusion that my cases have come to a halt?" Watson leaned on his better leg and sighed. "Quite obviously. Get to your point." Holmes's pace quickened as he smirked and looked up at Watson. "Wouldn't they also assume that the person who died is no longer functioning?" Watson clenched his jaw in frustration. "I said get to your point."

"Well..." Holmes stopped pacing and stood tall looking over at Watson from the other side of the room. "Don't you think that **I** could assume that people then wouldn't know that I had resumed those said cases-"

"-cases that were closed when you killed Moriarty."

Holmes grinned. "That's just it, Watson..." He jogged over to Watson in a dramatic fashion and pulled him out the front door. "Those cases are wide open!"

* * *

><p><strong>~Sherlock Holmes: Song of Bandits~<strong>

**Written By: Gypsy Amelia  
><strong>

Sherlock Holmes: Robert Downy Jr.

Dr. John Watson: Jude Law

Madame Simza Heron: Noomi Rapace

Mycroft Holmes: Stephen Fry

Mary Watson: Kelly Reilly

Mrs. Hudson: Geraldine James


	2. Dreams

**Hi, I have decided to change one of the genres to this story. Thanks to Jibber for the suggestion. **

**Heres the link for the music cue(take spaces out):** www. youtube. com/watch?v=TXn5N0ixmS8

**So thats all, thanks for reading! :D Sorry about the mistakes. **

**(disclaimer)**

* * *

><p>As he increased the speed of his buggy, enough so that a slight wind blew straight in their faces, blowing Sherlock's hair back, cooling his neck. He cautiously brought his hand to the back of his neck and began to rub a sore spot. "So are you going to tell me?" Watson looked impatient, his fingers tapping on his cain. "Of course Watson. Patients is a virtue." Sherlock smirked as Watson growled. "Oh, shut it."<p>

Sherlock pressed further on the gas, leaning into the turn into the roadway of a very large house. It was very grande and had large pine trees lining the the pebbled road. "What is this?" Watson pressed. Holmes sighed but didn't say anything and quickly hopped out of the car. Watson hurried out of the car, catching up to Holmes. Holmes increased his pace and opened the door, to Watson's surprise, and quickly walked in. "So, thats it? We are braking into to someones house?" Watson's tone was rather panicked as he waited on the front porch. "No. Would I really do that to you?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well I'm sorry. Just come on." Holmes grabbed Watson's arm and pulled him into, what seemed to be the foyer. "Whose house is it then?" Holmes shrugged. "Mine." Watson paused for a moment. "This is your house..."

"Yes."

"What, did you find a million pounds at the bottom of that river?" Holmes sighed again, and began to take his jacket and goggles off. "The less I explain the less danger you and Mary are in." Watson grabbed Holmes's arm. "If we are in any danger at all, I need to know." Holmes gently brushed his hand off. "Please, just trust me on this one." Holmes began to walk away but Watson pulled him back more forcefully. "Sherlock! I need to know. This may be a game to you but for me it involves the safety of me and my wife. Our lives Sherlock!" Sherlock stood there, the expression on his face unchanged. Then he spoke very softly and in a serious tone Watson rarely heard from him. "Watson. This was never a game." Watson looked at him and saw true emotion, something that he had not seen from him in a long time. "I..." Sherlock started, but then backed away, afraid to say the next words he wanted to say. "Holmes, Stop!" Sherlock stopped and Watson stood in front of him once again. "I'm here for you." Holmes nodded, his eyes starting to water, reflecting on the thoughts he consumed. "Go on..." Watson encouraged him.

Sherlock cleared his throat. "I... I need to find something to live for."

* * *

><p>Simza groaned as she rolled over onto her side, tears pouring down from her face. Ever since the funeral she had been having very severe head aches. They would come and go, but they were mostly after the dreams. The dreams where she, Sherlock and Watson would go on adventures. And then the dreams where she was just with Sherlock, laughing and smiling. Some were very vivid. Scary, how much she thought they were real. But scary how much she missed him.<p>

She sat up and gently pushed on her temples. She kick the blanket off and stood up slowly, quickly grabbing hold of the chest when she lost her balance. The headaches were getting worse and she knew it. She had refused to tell anyone but Luludja, her best friend. Lulu had promised not to tell anyone, but her concern for her friend was growing.

Simza stumbled out of the tent, squinting at the sun light to be met with Lulu. "Bună dimineaţa Simza. How are you feeling?" Her thick Romani accent made her voice sound rich. "The dreams... They are so real. They scare me." Lulu showed concern for her poor friend in her eyes. She brought a hand up to her friends back and slowly rubbed circled. "Come with me." Lulu said, guiding her friend to her tent. Lulu motioned to the cushions. "Sit and tell me." Simza shakily sat down and took a deep breath. "What was your dream?"

**(Music cue)**

Simza put her head in her hands and begun to tell Lulu.

_There was only me and Sherlock. We were in a field. A field of golden wheat. The sky was deep blue, no clouds. There was nothing else around for miles. Rolling hills with a couple of cherrie trees. We were walking at first, I had my boots in my hand. We were just looking at each other. We looked deep into each others eyes. I could see everything, past his doubts, past his fears, right into his soul. I could see his and he could see mine and I felt naked. I was wearing cloths but I felt so exposed. And then, he smiled at me, as if it was the normalize thing in the world. We walked for hours smiling and looking at each other. Not even holding hands, not touching. Then we came to a hill. There was a cherry tree about 50 feet away and we were on the highest hill. We could see everything. We both laid down, not touching but facing each other. We laid down on our stomachs and look into each others souls. And I was so happy. _

Lulu gave a sympathetic look to her as tears poured from her eyes. Simza could not see her though. She was lost in her world with Sherlock.

_We sat there for hours and hours and hours. looking at each other and smiling. And then the sun set and there were Billions of stars in the sky with a big glowing moon. I suddenly was on my back, looking up at them and Sherlock was right next to me. We sat there too, looking at the stars for the longest time. The moon was so big and bright, so beautiful. I look over at him and he looked at me, and then her reached over and held my hand._

Simza began to bawl. She looked so happy and so sad at the same time. "And thats where it ended and I woke up crying again. He touches me an I wake up." Simza Huffed and wiped her face with the back of her hand. Lulu nodded and rubbed circles on her back, comforting her. "Why does that sound familiar? A field of golden wheat..." Lulu furrowed her brow in thought. Simza snuffed and wiped her face again. "Its ok, don't try too hard."

Lulu brought a hand to her forehead. Simza began wiping her face clean with her dress when suddenly Lulu jumped up, frightening her. "I've got it!" Lulu ran to the other side of her tent and pulled out her grandmothers old trunk from underneath her bed. After some digging she stood up holding a old book, with red faded leather. Beautiful designs laced the book, making it look old and royal. She paged through the book with Sim looking over her shoulder. She suddenly stopped at a page, flipped back a few then started tracing her finger down the old crinkled paper. Her eyes widened in awe and she smiled.

"I know what the dreams mean."

* * *

><p><strong>Sherlock Holmes: Song of Bandits<strong>

-~0~-

**Thanks all for reading! Don't forget to review! :D**


	3. Interpretations

**Ok guys! Here is another chapter! :D I just kinda didn't do the soundtrack thing here but if you want me to just tell me to in a review and I will quickly add it. So I just wanted to say thank you to Chloe for the tremendous review, it really motivated me into writing this, and since I now know of the demand I will try and update more frequently. Just letting you guys know, REVIEWS HELP. :D So here it is, sorry for the mistakes**. **they are there because of lack of a Beta, so if any one wants to, Pm me. **

**So, enjoy! ^_^**

**(disclaimer)**

* * *

><p>"According to the tales in my grandmothers<em> rezervaţi-poveste<em>..." Lulu trailed off scrolling down the page, her eyes squinting with focus. Sim snuffed and wiped her face with the back of her hand. "What is it Lulu?" Lulu bit her lip skimming the page further. "Well... A golden wheat field symbolizes birth... or no... rebirth? _Dumnezeu cel Sfânt_! This old language is so confusing." Lulu grumbled and flipped the page. Sim sighed and stood up. "Let me see it." She gently pushed her friend out of the way to look at the old document.

"_Naştere_ is birth... and tha- well _continua de deschidere _means not reopen... but continue opening... I don't know. You're right, this is confusing." Sim looked further on the page but the wording still made no sense. "People actually spoke like this?" Lulu's eyes widened in amazement. "No wonder they died in their twenties." Simza snorted at the comment but immediately returned serious.

Lulu continued to skim the page, her blunt fingernail underlining the curled lettering. "I don't know..." Simza said, discouragement plain in her voice. "Its not that important. Its only a damn dream after all." Lulu looked up for a moment then stood and tuned to her friend, her face serious. "Simza, you must never say things of that nature. Remember what our parents told us! _Visele sunt ferestre de talpa._ Dreams are windows to the sole. You must never forget." Simza looked Lulu in the eye communicating the unsaid then gave her a curt nod of understatement. "Good, now." Lulu said beginning to buckle down. "Let's figure out what this fucking thing means."

* * *

><p>Holmes sat on his fancy upholstered couch watching the dust drift in the beams of sunlight. "Holmes, after a statement like that, you need to clarify." Watson sat opposite him, his cane between his knees. Holmes shrugged and batted at the dust, much like a cat would. "Holmes! Stop acting like a child!" Sherlock lowered his hand and turned to face him. "Then stop treating me like one."<p>

"Alright, as soon as you start acting like an adult." The corner of Sherlock's mouth twitched. "I will when you treat me as such." Watson sighed. "Really Holmes! Its childish to start a paradox." Sherlock slacked his jaw a gave a pouty *phtah.* "Well maybe I won't paradox if you don't counter my paradox!" Watson gave a cynical smirked and nodded in desperation. "I can see what you're doing here, Holmes. Well it won't work." Sherlock raised his eyebrows. "Oh really. Please alert me as to what I'm doing."

Watson picked up his cane to let it lay next to him on the couch, then leaned on his knees to exaggerate his point. "When some of that magnitude is said Holmes, its is taboo to let it hang. Its unhealthy." Sherlock let his shoulders slump in surrender. "I know feelings aren't your forte but we must continue where you left off." Watson leaned a little more forward to encourage him. Holmes let out a sad sigh.

There was a pregnant silence. Holmes twitched his foot as he felt Watson's intense glare on him. "Come on Holmes. At lest tell me what you meant." Holmes calmly nodded.

"We may have not been inseparable but she was my muse. And now without her, I find myself... less." Watson looked at his sad partner in confusion. "Less? Less of what?" Holmes grumbled in annoyance. "I don't know! Just less." Watson then nodded, finally understanding. "There is a void in your heart." Holmes looked down, suddenly feeling very small. "I guess..."

Watson reached over to pick up his cane, once grasped he levered himself up. "You know this is something that everyone goes through." Holmes sighed, quickly stood and shrugged. "Yes, well. That doesn't make me feel any better." Watson smiled and patted his friend on the back. "I know old pal, but you'll get through this." Holmes nodded and started walking out of the room. "So, do you care to explain about the Moriarty cases?" Holmes livened up when it was mentioned. "Ah yes!" He began to strut in the opposite direction. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>After several hours of interpretation, Lulu had seemed to come to a conclusion. Sim sighed as Lulu looked from her notes back to the book. "Yeah. So I believe I'm done." Simza raised her arms and gave a sarcastic laugh. "As that being the fifth time you've said that, let me hear you're result this time." Lulu looked at her friend hopefully. "I have read through it all, checked, rechecked and compared. This is really my final." Simza nodded, sitting down on a cushion. "So let us hear it."<p>

"Alright. So the Golden wheat field means birth. And from the wheat field there is continuing of a passage, or a journey." Simza nodded, looking up at her friend. "The lack of touch means purity, or innocence, the starry night means clarity and... hmmmm... well this was the interesting one. The cherry tree..." Lulu read off to herself for a minute than looked at Simza in almost a dramatic manner. "The cherry tree means love."

Simza's eyes snapped up, glazed with cynicism. "Oh how... plain." Lulu scoffed at her. "Plain. You think that's plain?" Simza shrugged. "As I said, it was only a dream. Dreams may be the window to the sole but I just can't go around chasing my fantasies." Lulu tutted her friend, setting the book with her notes down. She walked over to Simza, folding her arms in front of her. "This will never end until you make peace with it." Simza shrugged and stood up. She wiped her skirt off then quickly brushed past her friend. "There are chores to be done. Come, we have wasted enough time." Lulu grabbed her arm before she could leave. "One more thing Simza. In your dream, when he touched you, and you woke up... embracive awakenings can mean many things, and most heed danger. It is clear to me there is a long journey ahead of you, full of life and purity and innocents..." Simza looked at the ground, a light fog covered it from the crisp grey morning. Lulu's voice traveled to a whisper eluding fear. "Please Simza, you must be careful. I know not of your dangers, but they may be vast."

Simza stood there, silent for a moment. Then broke from Lulu's grasp and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty folks! Thanks for reading and Review! <strong>

**P.s. Sorry about the terrible Romanian translation. **I mean no offense to anyone.** I used google translator and honestly (i was bluffing my whole way through) lol.**


End file.
